John Mangum (1763-1843)
}} John Mangum served four years in the American Revolutionary War with Gen. Marion the Swamp Fox in the Carolina's. Here he was wounded at the Battle of Cowpens in 1781 and sometime later was captured and almost executed while returning from a visit home. Biography Early Life in Virginia John Mangum was born 19 January 1763 in Mecklenburg County, Virginia. His parents apparently moved to Lundenburg County soon after he was born, as his father, John Mangum, is listed as a member of the St. James Parish, Lundenburg County in the year 1764, the year after John was born. He was the fourth child in a family of six. He had one brother, William, and two sisters, Lucy and Sarah, who were older; and two brothers, William and Lewis, who were younger. (The reader may question the fact that the first and fifth children were both named William. It was a practice, especially in England, that when a child died, the next child of that *** would receive the dead child's name.) As John grew older, he was apparently active in the Baptist Church, as he and his brother Lewis are both listed as members. (South Carolina Baptists, pg. 165- 166. Bush River Baptist Church Records listed members between 1771 and 1780, 1794 and 1804.) John's father, whose name was also John, was born about 1736 in Albemarle Parish, Surry County, Virginia. His mother's name was Mary. Her maiden name is unknown. His grandfather, William Mangum, was also born in Albemarle Parish, Surry County, Virginia. His grandmother was Mary Person Mangum. His great-grandfather was John Mangum, and his great-grandmother was Francis Bennett Mangum, daughter of Governor Richard Bennett of Virginia. This is as far back as the direct line in America has been determined at this present time. American Revolutionary War Service John served as a soldier for the colonies during the Revolutionary War. He apparently joined at the age of 15. The following brief record of his military service is from reading material obtained from the Veterans Administration in Washington D. C. The data contained herein is from the papers on file in the Revolutionary War claim for pension number 16939, based upon the military arm, service of John Mangum in the war. John Mangum was born in Mecklenburg County, Virginia the 19th of January 1763, while a resident in Newberry District, South Carolina. He enlisted and served three months in Captains Joseph Hayes and Moor's Companies, Colonel James Williams' South Carolina Regiment and was discharged in March 1779. He enlisted early in 1780 and served two months in Captain David Harris' Company under Colonel Elijah Clark, and was in the siege of Augusta. Fourth Tour of Duty : Hayes Station Massacre He enlisted in Captain Laughlin Leonard's Company, Colonel Joseph Hayes' South Carolina Regiment, served four months until November 1781, was in the Battle of Edge Hill, received a wound on his head from William Cunningham, a Tory, and was taken prisoner. The length of time in captivity is not stated (probably released quickly). Note this battle took place one month after the Cornwallis's surrender at Yorktown. Battle of Hayes Station is where on 19 Nov 1781, during the American Revolutionary War , Major William “Bloody Bill” Cunningham and a large force of Loyalist militia attacked a group of Patriot militia that were resting in the home of their commander, Colonel Joseph Hayes. The Patriots surrendered when the home was set on fire. "Bloody Bill" then lived up to his name by killing many of the prisoners in cold blood. Research Notes: This battle is prominently featured on several historical war websites, all asserting that there were no survivors. They are all wrong. Pvt John Mangum and his pension filing is certain proof of it. * Bloody Bill Cunningham - Wikipedia * Battle of Hayes Station - MyRevolutionaryWar.com * Battle of Hayes Station - RevolutionaryWar.US * Hayes Station Common Grave Monument - FindAGrave * Timeline of John Mangum and the South Carolina Revolutionary War - FamilySearch.org - Author Unknown. Fifth Tour of Duty He enlisted and served six months in Captain Joseph Towle's South Carolina Company and was discharged June 1, 1782. Sixth Tour of Duty He enlisted about the 1st of July 1782 and served one month in Captain William Irby's South Carolina Company. Moves Westward In 1805 he moved from Newberry District, South Carolina to Warren County (afterwards Clinton County), Ohio. In 1811 he moved to Giles County, Tennessee. In 1815 he moved to St. Clair County, Alabama, and in 1823 or 1824 he moved to Pickens County, Alabama. He was allowed a pension on his application executed September 25, 1832 while a resident of Pickens County, Alabama. His post office address was Carrollton, Pickens County, Alabama. The date of the soldier's death is not recorded in the papers in the claim for pension. He was survived by his widow. Later Years Shortly after the Revolutionary War, John married Mary Murdock. Mary was known by the nickname of Polly, to the family. Her father was Hamilton Murdock. Three children were born to them; the oldest, James Mangum, was born 6 December 1791 at Newberry, South Carolina. Nancy was born 11 November 1794, and Elizabeth was born on Christmas Eve in 1798. They were both born in South Carolina. John's first wife, Mary, died and after a time he married Gemima Goggins. Her father was Hamilton Goggins. John's brother, William, was married to her sister Anna. These two couples were apparently quite close, as John was the administrator of William's estate following William's death. Two children were born to John and Gemima. The oldest: Cyrus, was born 5 January 1803 at Newberry. He went by the nickname of Russ. After he grew up he married and moved to Texas where he left a large posterity. The other child, Mary, was born 17 June 1804. John's second wife died and he was again left a widower. Following her death he moved to Warren County, Ohio. It was here that he met his third wife, Rebecca Knowles. (NOTE: She was our great great grandmother. -Mona Martin Rogers). They were married 19 January 1809 at Lebanan, Warren County, Ohio. Eight children were born to them: a daughter, Gemima, born 14 September 1809 in Warren County, Ohio. Two children were born after they moved to Tennessee. These were William, on Christmas Day 1811, and Rebecca on 10 August 1814 at Giles, Tennessee. Another two children were born at St. Clair, Alabama. These were John Jr. (NOTE: He was our great-grandmother Rebecca Frances Mangum's father. -Mona Martin Rogers), born 10 June 1817, and another son James Mitchell (NOTE: Our great-grandmother Rebecca Frances Mangum's husband, she married her uncle. -Mona Martin Rogers), born 6 January 1820. Another son, Joseph, was born about 1822; the record of his birth date and place is not available. A daughter, Jane, was born 14 July 1824 at Maury, Tennessee. Their last daughter, Lucinda, was born 20 July 1826. (Our records show Joseph was born about 1830 in Alabama.) Although only a part of the record of John's land holdings and transactions is available, it is evident that he had possession of a great deal of land during his lifetime. It is interesting to note the price of land at the beginning of the 19th century. The following is a recorded land transaction of his brother, William. William Mangum, brother of John Mangum, bought from William Johnson a tract of 84 acres for $150.00 on 6 January 1805. John Mangum died on 3 March 1843. The cause of his death is not known. It can be assumed that the cause was of one usually associated with old age. He died at the age of eighty, which was considered beyond the average life expectancy of his day. He was buried at Fulton, Itawanba County, Mississippi, where he died. Vital Records 1830 US Federal Census 1830 US: Pickens Co., Alabama, roll 2, pages 111- 112. The first three related families all on the same page and the next four related families are on the next page: * Thos. Peeks, males 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 20-30:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 30-40:1. * John Mangum, males 5-10:1; 10-15:2; 15-20:1; 60-70:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 30-40:1. * Cyrus Mangum, males 20-30:1; females 0-5:1; 15-20:1. * Saml. Carson, males 20-30:1; females 20-30:1; 80-90:1. * Saml. Adair, males 20-30:1; females 20-30:1. * Thos. Adair, males 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 15-20:1; 50-60:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 40-50:1. * Daniel Clark (next door), males 0-5:1; 30-40:1; females 0-5:1; 20-30:1. References * John Mangum Revolutionary War Service - * '[https://www.familysearch.org/search/catalog/494951?availability=Family%20History%20Library ''John Mangum: American Revolutionary War Soldier and Descendants] ''' - Direct Link to free book 764 pages online at FamilySearch.org - Mangum Family History Book by Delta Ivie Mangum Hale. See Also * John Mangum - disambiguation * Mangum in Itawamba County, Mississippi * John Mangum Immigrant Ancestors * 16 May 1896 St Johns Herald - Story of John Mangum as told by Lucinda Richey Category:American militiamen in the American Revolution Category:South Carolina militiamen in the American Revolution Category: Battle of Hayes Station